The present invention relates to an adaptor or conversion kit or system for use with “can light” or “can fixture” assemblies to adapt the can light for other uses, including, for example, use as a hanger for a suspended or hanging lamp, a flush-mount lamp, or other devices that are designed to be attached to or modified for attachment to a can light assembly.
Recessed ceiling lighting fixtures are located within or recessed within a ceiling. A light bulb or other type of lamp is located within the housing and is positioned so that the lowermost point of the lamp is somewhat above, flush with, or slightly below the ceiling. Lighting fixtures of this type, also known as “can lights” or “can fixtures,” are well known in both new construction and in retrofit situations due, in part, to the unobtrusive nature of the fixtures themselves and their desirable illumination pattern.
A representative example of a “can light” assembly of the type used in new construction is shown in side elevation view in FIG. 1 and is designated therein by the reference character 10. The particular organization and structure shown is exemplary only and is representative of a widely variety of can light fixtures marketed by various manufacturers. As shown, the fixture 10 includes a frame or frame-like pan structure 12 which mounts an electrical junction box 14 and a can 16. The can 16 and the junction box 14 are connected by a standard conduit 18 through which insulated wiring (not shown) extends from the junction box 14 to the interior of the can 16 to provide power to a lamp (not shown) within the can 16. The frame structure 12 is mounted by adjustable hanger bar assemblies 22 (only one of which is shown) between joists (not shown) above a ceiling in which an appropriately sized opening is formed.
The can 16 is typically formed from thin-walled metal, such as aluminum, that is pressed into shape as a dome-like surface of revolution about a central axis Ax; in some designs, the can is formed as a cylinder and, in other designs, the can is formed from two or more pieces. The can 16 is often designed to be moved or adjusted vertically (i.e., along the up/down axis Ax) throughout a limited range of motion in its frame 12. In general, the diameter of the open, lower end of the can for the majority of manufacturers in the can light market is between three and eight inches, although some manufacturers will provide cans with somewhat larger open, lower ends.
As also shown in FIG. 1, a lamp socket assembly 20 (shown in dotted-line illustration) is mounted on or attached to an interior surface portion of the can 16; electrical wires (dotted-line illustration) extend from the socket assembly 20 through an opening (not specifically shown) and through the conduct 18 to the junction box 14. In FIG. 1, the lamp socket 20 is shown as a classic screw-base type socket; as can be appreciated other types of sockets, including more recent pin-type sockets can be used.
In a normal or typical installation, a lamp, such as an incandescent or a fluorescent lamp, (not shown) is threaded into or otherwise coupled to the socket 20 to provide illumination. In the case of the present invention and as explained below, an “adaptor” 24 is threaded into or otherwise coupled to the socket 20 in lieu of a conventional light bulb or lamp. A pair of wires W1 and W2 extend from the adaptor 24 and provide power as explained below.
Can light fixtures of the type described above are in common usage and perform their lighting function as intended. However and because can light fixtures are “single function” devices, they lack a certain flexibility for use in related functions, such as a support for a hanging or suspended lamp or lighting fixture or as a support for a flush-mounted ceiling lamp.